


When it started

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BagginSheild - Freeform, Fluff, Hopefully I'll write another chapter or maybe a few, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I really like Thorin and Bilbo as a ship so I gave writing it a go. I might write more chapters so if you like this stay tuned!





	When it started

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't anything NSFW in this chapter if I ever write more and there is I will warn you at the beginning.

Thorin couldn't believe that he once despised Bilbo. He hated all the horrible things he had said to the halfling. He was no grocer he was one of the bravest creatures Thorin had ever met. Why had he doubted him so? And Bilbo just brushed it off saying he would have doubted himself too. Thorin mentally kicked himself; no that did not make it ok. Thorin had to make this right some how. Bilbo had saved his life after he had been nothing but an arse to him, and Durin's folk payed their debts. Just then Bilbo walked by laden with bowls full of food presumably for Fili and Kili. The hobbit smiled at Thorin. Thorin was so lost it his thoughts he was quite flustered to see the very hobbit he was just thinking about. Thorin quickly nodded, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. As Bilbo walked away Thorin mentally kicked himself again. Since when was Thorin Oakenshield son of Thràin son of Thór future king under the mountain that defeated Azog with nothing but an oak branch too afraid to hold eye contact with a hobbit. Particularly this one that only rose to his shoulder and had never fought until a few months ago. He turned his head to watch Bilbo walk across the camp towards the rock Fili and Kili sat with their backs against. Thorin watched Bilbo's curls bounce. Perfect little things with a color somewhere between that of rubies and that of gold; they must be so silky he wondered what it would feel like to... No! Thorin mentally kicked himself again and shamefully looked away. How many times had he caught himself doing this? This was madness why was he thinking such strange things? Why did Bilbo of all people make him fidget and look away? When did this all start? at the Eyrie? No it was before that but not long before. It was when Bilbo had come back from the goblin tunnels and explained why he had returned despite Thorin's harsh words. The little hobbit had explained how much he loved home, and how much he wanted the dwarves to be able to go back to their's. Bilbo seemed to be determined to do everything in his power to help the dwarves reclaim their homeland and Thorin couldn't help but be touched by this. Then when Bilbo saved Thorin's life and stood against the pale orc and his pack all mounted on wargs. Despite his size and lack of experience with a blade he stood between Azog and Thorin. Despite all Thorin had said to Bilbo he was still willing to give his life for him. He knew these events caused the strange thoughts; this is when it started. Thorin now gazed back at Bilbo as the hobbit passed Fili and Kili their food. They grinned ear to ear and thanked the Hobbit unable to wait another moment before digging in. Thorin saw Kili say something he couldn't make out (most likely a joke at the hobbit's expense) and Fili burst into laughter Bilbo looked agitated and stormed off. Thorin's nephews laughed even harder at this slapping the ground and seeming to run out of breath. Thorin grumbled to himself. He would have to teach them a lesson for that later, he couldn't simply let them terrorize poor Bilbo. Thorin glared at his nephews until they took notice of him. But Fili whispered something to Kili and for what ever reason their uncle's death stare only made them laugh harder. Thorin ignored his nephews. What was so damn funny anyways? And why hadn't Bilbo brought him food? Thorin's gaze darted over to Bilbo who was now talking to Bofur. Why was everyone else so much friendlier with Bilbo? What conversation could Bofur possibly have to offer that he did not. Thorin shook his head. Why was he so jealous anyways? It's not like the hobbit had any reason to consider him a friend, for he had said such cruel things to him before. Maybe Bilbo wasn't actually over it and didn't really forgive him. Thorin looked down at his lap. Maybe Bilbo would hate him forever now and think he was stuck up and a total arse. Thorin felt very depressed at that thought. Some fool he'd been. He would never forgive himself if Bilbo... "Thorin? Are you alright?" said a gentle voice cutting his thought short. Thorin nearly jumped out of his skin for he had once again been so consumed by his thoughts he hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on. Bilbo now stood in front of him. "Yes...I'm fine!" Thorin said quickly. Bilbo was holding a large wooden bowl full of hot food. "Who's that for?" Thorin asked confused. "You Thorin" Bilbo said rolling his eyes. But before Thorin could respond Bilbo said "Is that so weird?" Bilbo smiled and handed him the bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little fanfiction   
> Please comment what you did and didn't like as I plan on writing more : -)


End file.
